User talk:Jedimasterlink
Rollback WTF PARANTHESE????--Sontana of Sleeping (talk) 19:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Rollback 2 LOL. Who cares what my page says? It's a user page, dude. ~Cierra Monee. Don't think I'm being sarcastic, but your page is awesome. And I'm not 4! >:I ~Cierra Monee. Could you maybe help me with my page? It really sucks. And I don't want it deleted. I've already had two threats to get it deleted. v_v --CierraMonee (talk) 17:23, June 1, 2013 (UTC)CierraMonee Mmkay. Well, thanks. c: --CierraMonee (talk) 16:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC)CierraMonee Color I see that your name is in green. So can you help me understand how to make my name a color? I know admins can do it and I want my name pink on the True Blood Wiki. Can you teach me how to do it? 02:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Just saying Hi Hello! Im new here! -- 21:30, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Chris Houlihan I was reading "Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past" and noticed that the entire Chris Houlihan section needed cleaning up after the new page was created. I have no experience with Wikis and have no clue how I would fix it up. Just a heads up :Thanks for the tip. I'm not sure which specific issues you had in mind, but I fixed up what I could find. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:18, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Help! Hey, don't worry, your not the only one that likes Star Wars. I have dressed as Princess Leia AND Mara Jade for Halloween. I've also dressed as Link, and I want a t-shirt that I saw on TeeFury that shows Link with a lightsaber and says "the Tri-force is strong with this one"! ---Spirit Zelda (talk) 01:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Help! My body was stolen by Malladus P.S.S. How do you get a picture on your comments like Dialisk27 Ice Wizard's Ralph? I want a picture of Toon Zelda. P.S.S.S. How do you make those bubble thingys? Do you know what April 4th is? Star Wars Day! May the 4th be with you. Also, may the tri-force be with you. BTW I also have light saber -that actually light up!- wii remote covers!--Spirit Zelda (talk) 03:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Help! My body was stolen by Malladus! BTW u liked WW and PH right? I think u would like Spirit Tracks, u should try it. May the tri-force be with you. and OMG i am not good with tech, I didn't get the word bubble OR the pic thing! Can u help me a little more, i'm confused.--Spirit Zelda (talk) 03:33, October 1, 2013 (UTC) o, wait, i think i got the sig pic thing, but the word bubble thing still confusing, sorry for taking up your timr, i know u must be busy--Spirit Zelda 04:04, October 1, 2013 (UTC) aargh! never mind what i said about the sig pic, still need help with that again, sorry for taking ur time--Spirit Zelda 04:05, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes! I finally figured out the sig pic thing! I almost figured out the bubble, but I can't get it onto the page. Here's my sad attempt at it- thx for ur help. Again, I know u must be busy. -- Spirit Zelda 22:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) awwwwwwwwww... now there's no link to my page...-- Help! Malladus stole my body! Spirit Zelda 02:23, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! THanks for telling me about the preview button, I had no idea there was a button for that! Oh, and would you like to see a funny userbox I made? Here it is -- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 21:29, October 4, 2013 (UTC) A file with bad quality Ah, you don't need to do nothing, because Minish Link deleted this file. Thank you, Minish Link!--Ludgerus. (talk) 16:25, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Icons (I'm not sure who to contact so you'd be my first contact) Hello ! I'm Richard, founder of the expanding Lego Metroid Wiki, based on the Lego stop-motion animation Lego Metroid on YouTube. Even with my busy schedule I'm willing to assist this Wiki with my creative skills. Which include, but not limited to: HTML/CSS coding, Photoshop, and After Effects. I've dedicated my small time to creating icons for cosmetic purposes. It presents the Wiki more professional. Take a gander at the icons I've created here: *http://legometroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:CleanupIcon.png *http://legometroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:RelabelIcon.png *http://legometroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:StructureIcon.png *http://legometroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:PirateData.png *http://legometroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level1-1.png *http://legometroid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Level5Template.png Even with my credentials, I'm not assuming that this Wiki needs additional cosmetics, but that I'm willing to contribute by creating necessary icons, PNG file images, templates, and other HTML/CSS-based projects, -if you'll consider of course. I would like to apply my skills to this wiki dedicated to my favorite game growing up. It's free of course. Please let me know what you decide in the end on my talkpage. Thank you for your time. :RL (Founder-Admn.) 09:49, November 15, 2013 (UTC)